If You Say So
by WolframLover09
Summary: Lunette is a young woman who has magical powers beyond anything she could think of. She knew that she has a special gift but didn't know much about it. So she kept it from them. Until a certain dark lord came back and started a war she didn't have to use any of her special gifts. Will George and Fred still care for her after they find out what type of witch she is? {Hiatus}
1. Meet Lunette

Hi, so this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind! I have decided to try a George w./OC and Fred W./OC relationship, same girl. I will also be writing another story that has them growing up together! Why I chose both twins for her is because I honestly can't choose one or the other to have her love. I will have a character death towards the end, but this story will have a happy ending. So do not worry! I promise I am not THAT mean!

Anyways, I chose to separate these two stories because I really want to write this one ASAP. It's like I need to feed my inner writer…person. But I also want to write them all going to school together and just being young…yeah. Ignore me, I ramble.

So here is a description of our OC:

Her name is Lunette Marie Cracknell. She was born on July tenth of nineteen seventy-eight. Her weight is one-hundred and twenty-three pounds, height is five foot three inches, and has a petite body that has very subtle curves. She is a brunette and her eyes are hazel.

In this story the year will be 1998, before her birthday, so she will be nineteen. Her and the twins have grown up in the same year together. Of course the twins were no longer going to school with her. The story will be taken place during The Deathly Hallows book. I will be going along with the Harry Potter world, somewhat. I want to add my own twist to it.

Lunette has a squib father and a witch for a mother. Her father is related to Umbridge. Their mother and father got a divorce and split up. His mother is a muggle and took him back to the muggle world. He then married a witch and had Lunette. Lunette is an only child.

Her wand has unicorn hair as the core, unyielding, the wand wood is holly, and it is 11 ½ inches long. She is very good at protection and healing spells. Do not underestimate her ability to curse though. Hanging out with the twins, she has learned to use silly spells too. So far she has never used any of the unforgivable curses and really does not plan to. But if there is a time where she needs to protect her twins she will.

Lunette has a scar on her hip from the troll that escaped during the first book. She has another scar, which is on her hand, from when Umbridge "ruled" the school. I do not want to give away any spoilers! So the reason of why she has that is hush hush.

Now onto the romance between the three. George and Fred both have fallen for this woman. She also loved these two. One does not have "more love" than the other. She finds them both amazing and would not want either of them to be hurt. Of course, she cannot date both of them. Which leads to her not choosing either. How could she when she loves them both? They however do not want this whole love triangle thing to get in the way of what really matters. That does not mean they will not try to win her over.

So, I hope you enjoy my story. I have been wanting to write this for quite some time, just never got around to do it. Please leave reviews or message me! Thank you!


	2. A Thousand Needles

**Warning there is violence in this chapter! **

**A Thousand Needles**

What happened to the world? What happened to her life? Everything seems to be going downhill. Everything. The Dark Lord is back, Molly Weasley is going bat shit crazy, and the twins are just being plain stupid.

"Why are you two being so…so-" She shouted as they flew on the brooms, heading to Harry's house.

"Smart?" Fred replied.

"Brave?" George replied along with Fred.

"Dumb!" She spat out at them. "Please, I know you two want to help Harry, but becoming him? You two will get killed!"

"Oh hush, Woman. Stop sounding like our mother." George said as they reached the house.

"Yeah, Lunette! If we wanted our mother's opinion then we would have listened to her." Fred teased and nudged her a little bit with his elbow.

Lunette and the boys got off their brooms and made their way into Harry's house. Everyone was there. Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur, Bill, and Arthur were all in the living room. She stood over by the twins. She looked around the room and seen some man she had no idea who it was.

Moody spoke to Potter and had explained everything and why they were there. He introduced the strange man to Potter. Mundungus Fletcher was his name. Lunette got a weird vibe from him. Someone who she could not trust. It was brave of this man to be helping Potter during these troubled times, just something seemed off about the man. Lunette grabbed ahold of George's hand when Moody showed off the bottle of polyjuice potion. Oh no, she knew the twins had no problem with drinking that.

Moody walked over to the twins and her first. She wasn't one of the people who was going to turn into Harry. "Fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss." Moody spoke out.

"Have lots of experience with that; do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked. Moody gave no verbal response, but his glare spoke for him. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." And with that he drank from the bottle.

Fred handed the bottle of polyjuice potion to George. George took it and held it out towards Lunette. "Want a sip, Love? Judging Fred's face it looks like Goblin piss tastes great." He grinned.

"No thank you, Georgie." Lunette declined as she nudged his hand away from her.

"Okay, your loss." George said and drank from the bottle and handing it off to the next person.

Holy shit, the twins grew, well shrunk a foot! It was kind of funny seeing the six turn into Harry. Finally after maybe a minute went by and she was surrounded by seven Potters. Lunette looked at the twins who were comparing each other.

"Wow, we're identical!" They both said at the same time.

Lunette basically face palmed herself. Oh these two are going to be the death of her. The Potters were given the same clothes to wear so that no one could really tell them apart. Well unless they spoke. Which she hoped wouldn't be too hard for the twins, knowing their big mouths.

Finally they all walked out of the house and grabbed their brooms. There were two people in each team. Lunette had to go with Moody so she could keep track of everyone going first. If anyone were to get hurt she was the one who healed them. Of course, it would have been hard to heal everyone at one time, but she was the best healer in the group.

The teams were set up as Potter with Hagrid, Hermione with Kingsley, Ron with Tonks, George with Lupin, Fred with Mr. Weasley, Fleur with, her going to be husband, Bill, and finally Mundungus with Moody and Lunette. Every one rode of a broomstick except for Harry and Hagrid, who rode on the flying motorbike, and Fleur and Bill rode on a Thestral.

They all took off and immediately were ambushed by the Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself. Lunette did her best at fighting them off. Casting curses as she flew with Moody and Mundungus.

Voldemort showed himself to the three and the coward, Mundungus fled the battle. Lunette went to attack Voldemort but was stopped by a Death Eater. He made her almost fall off her broom. As she was trying to get back on, Moody was killed right in front of her.

"N…No…" She cried out and flew forward. Lunette had to regroup with the rest. There was no way she could survive alone in this.

As she flew she found Bill and Fleur. Two Death Eaters were fighting them. Lunette held out her wand and shouted out a spell. Lunette hated hurting but she didn't want to kill anyone. Not even Death Eaters. "Conjunctivitis!" She shouted out and made the two Death Eaters get pink eye. The curse was to make them not able to see or fight because of the pain in their eyes.

The three flew together and finally reached The Burrow. Lunette landed and ran to Lupin. Lupin was not too friendly with either of them. He grabbed Lunette and shoved his wand in her face. "Last words we spoke to each other at the last Order meeting!" He shouted.

"Wh-What are you-" She tried to speak.

"Last words!" He shouted again.

"Be safe! Don't die! I can't lose another good friend whom I have grown to love as if she were my own daughter!" Lunette cried out and flinched.

"…Oh sweet Merlin…" He spoke out softly and held her close. Ever since Lupin became a teacher at Hogwarts, the two of them were close. It wasn't one of them teacher student relationships; it was two people becoming family by being friends. Family doesn't have to be blood related only.

They were done hugging and she looked up at him with a smile. "You're safe! That's great. Did everyone make it here okay?" She asked and her smile disappeared when she wasn't answered. "Who…who was…"

"No…just hurt badly. George took a curse to the ear. He'll live but his ear is just gone." Lunette bit her lip as she held back the tears. "Okay…okay…as long as he's…"

"Where's Moody?" He asked as he looked around. "And Mundungus?"

"I'll tell you inside when I talk to everyone. I have bad news…" She looked down with a sad expression.

They all went inside and she seen everyone gather around the couch. She knew it had to have been George on the couch. 'Oh Georgie...' she thought to herself.

Arthur grabbed Lunette by the arms. "You shouldn't look. We don't want you to see this."

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." Lunette spoke softly and smiled up at the man.

Lunette walked over to the couch and sat on the floor beside the twins. "Hey, Lune…" George spoke and grinned a bit.

"Hey, Handsome. I thought I told you I want you back in one piece?" She teased and ran a hand over his forehead.

"Then I wouldn't be Saint-like." He grinned and looked over at Fred.

"Oh not this again." Fred chuckled.

"Saint-like…?" Lunette asked and looked at the two.

George pointed to his missing ear. "I'm holey. Get it?"

Lunette laughed out of amusement. "I think you're out of it."

"Maybe." George replied and grinned.

"I hate to interrupt this happy moment but, where is Moody?" Lupin asked.

"Mad-Eye is dead." Bill spoke. "I saw it happen. Lunette, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus were attacked. Voldemort showed his face and Mundungus apparated away. Lunette was casted off her broomstick but grabbed onto it. As she was trying to get back on-" Bill sighed and looked around at everyone. "Moody was killed."

"It's my fault. If I…" Lunette started to speak out but was silenced by Arthur.

"No, don't blame yourself. You were busy holding on to the broomstick." Arthur said in a comforting tone.

"Don't…" Fred spoke and grabbed her hand. He peered into her eyes which she nodded to show she was listening.

"I wish I could have saved him though." The brunette spoke out in a soft voice.

"As do we all." Lupin agreed.


	3. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

The night was somewhat eventful for Lunette. She slept in the same bedroom as George and Fred. Before they all went to bed she healed George up so he wasn't in pain and well bleeding.

"If you want I can make you have a fake ear? Use a glamour spell." Lunette said. George declined and explained that he was not going to hide himself.

"Besides, it's all family and friends. They know what happened. I shouldn't be ashamed of it." He looked down at her hand and ran a finger over her skin. "And neither should you. You always hide your scar here. I don't see why."

"Because, it is embarrassing, who wants to see whore and slut on their hand? Not me." Lunette said as she took her hand away.

"Lunette, George is right." Fred spoke out, lying in his bed. "Besides, we all know you aren't a whore or a slut."

They put both beds together to make a big bed. The two always fought over who gets to have Lunette sleep in whose bed. Lunette came up with this plan, which seemed to have made a truce between the two boys.

She was lying between them. George was on her left side, so he wasn't lying on his bad ear, while Fred was on the right side of her. Her back was to Fred, who had his front against her back and an arm around her waist. George had full view of her face which was all he needed at the moment. Just to see her right now, alive.

"I feel bad though. You two…fight over me. I love you both. I loving two guys and just acting like everything is okay…" She sighed and put her forehead against George's forehead.

"You're not hurting us if that's what you are afraid of." George spoke out.

"We know you love us both equally. We're not going to force you to choose. We'll wait for you to." Fred said in return.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll just have to share you after all." George teased. "I'd rather share than lose you completely."

"I'd be okay with that as long as I get dibs first." Fred teased back and kissed her on the back of the neck, making Lunette shiver.

"You two, stop." She giggled out and kissed George's nose. "I don't think I can marry you both. If so sign me up for that right away." Lunette joined in on the fun.

"Who needs a paper saying we're married?" Fred replied.

"All that matters is that we love you." George also replied after Fred.

"Well, I guess you guys are right. I'm tired." She yawned out.

"What? Right? Is that what you-" Fred teased more but was interrupted.

"Don't push your luck, Weasley." Lunette threated with a happy smile. Her head was turned a bit so she could look at him. "Just remember I know where you sleep." Lunette stuck her tongue out at him."

"Scary…" Fred grinned and kissed her lips when she put her tongue back in. "Good night."

"Good night, Freddie." She said and faced George. "Good night, Georgie." Lunette said and kissed his lips.

"Good night, Love." George said back.

Lunette woke to the sunlight shining in her room. She felt heavy. Two arms were on her, each belonging to the twins. Today was the wedding. She should get up and get dressed. Oh but she might wake them. She laid there contemplating when to get up. A voice was heard through the door. It was Molly.

"Fred! George! Lunette! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Molly, the mother of the Weasleys, shouted.

She felt Fred roll onto his back and called back to her. "Okay, Mum!"

Lunette looked over to George who was looking at her. "Mornin." He spoke with a grin.

Lunette giggled and kissed his nose. "Morning, Handsome."

Fred sat up and Lunette did too. George still laid there but was now looking up at the ceiling. Lunette got up from the bed and stretched a bit. She looked at herself in her mirror, which she forced into the room. She laughed a bit as she remembered the day she brought it in.

"Why do you need to bring a mirror in here? There's one in the bathroom." Fred had said. "Also, you have way too much stuff, Woman."

"Because, there are way too many people here and I need my mirror and stuff in here so shut up." Lunette argued.

George didn't mind but Fred made it into a joke. Saying how if there was going to be a mirror why not have it pointed to the bed so when they had sex they could watch in the mirror.

Lunette threw a pillow at him and shook her head. She was still a virgin and so were the boys. "Keep that up; you aren't going to get any ever." She had responded to him.

"You wound me!" Fred had said dramatically as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Earth to Lunette." The twins said together.

"Huh?" Lunette asked as she snapped back into reality.

"I asked if you want me to save you anything when I get down there. I'm sure by the time you get done getting ready it'll all be gone." Fred teased.

"Actually, I was just going to go down there with bed hair and all my beautiful morning glory." Lunette snapped back at him.

"Good. I like it when you aren't covered in makeup. Just being natural." Fred responded with a smile and left the room.

Lunette turned to see George staring at her. "What's wrong, Hunny?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you about…what we were talking about last night. Later though, I'm starving." George said as he walked over to her and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I…love you too." She said softly and got on her tippy toes to kiss his lips.

He returned the kiss as he tangled his fingers in her hair. She was so tiny in his arms, so fragile. He needed to protect his fragile flower. Really, flower? What was this woman doing to him? She was turning him into some mushy romantic guy. Or maybe that's the way he always has been just never found the right girl.

Lunette was in the bedroom getting ready for the wedding. Her hair was up and curled. Her side bangs were. Her hair slightly dangled out of the up due to give it a soft and romantic look. Her makeup was natural in a way. She had very slight rosy cheeks and lip gloss. Her eye makeup was just a skin toned eye shadow base with a slight brown in the crease to define it. Her eye liner was a soft black that was smudged out so it wasn't too heavy. As for her eyelashes, she just wore masquara. Her nails were painted with a sparkly light pinkish nude paint and her tips were white.

Her dress was absolutely beautiful. It fit her in all the right places, which is what she wanted. Lunette wanted to be this beautiful goddess in the twin's eyes. Perhaps she was already but this time she actually wanted to feel like it and put effort into it. She looked down at her hand and seen her scar. Maybe she should consider not having this covered up?

Now back to the dress. It was a sweetheart shape on top. The dress had an ombre effect going. Staring from the top it went from black, fading to a dark maroon color, then to a rosy red, to a dark maroon then back to black. It reached down to the floor. The dress was strapless. So she decided to put on a necklace, just so she wasn't completely bare.

Her necklace was the same as her mother's. They got matching necklaces that had a heart on it. On the back it was engraved, saying 'in my heart'. Her mother's said 'you'll be'. It was a birthday gift from her mom before all this started to happen.

Lunette sighed; she missed her mother and father. They couldn't come to the wedding because it wasn't safe to travel. Lunette was already with the Weasley's when this whole thing started. That's one of the reasons she hasn't gone home. The other reason was because she needed to help The Order with this. Just like Fred and George, she was a part of The Order.

Lunette made her way down stairs and seen George. He wasn't exactly all ready for the wedding so she was confused. "What are you doing?" She whispered as he turned to see her standing there.

He held up a finger to her mouth and whispered. "Watch." He made his way over to the kitchen that Harry and Ginny were in. They were acting strange. Oh no. Did George seriously just cock block Harry?

"Morning…" George said with this devilish grin on his face, taking a sip of his drink. He was leaning on the counter and acted like nothing was wrong.

Lunette sighed and shook her head. _'Wow…_' was all she could think about.

The wedding was an absolute blast. There was so much dancing, joking, and laughing. Lunette sat down at a table, alone. She needed a break her heels were killing her. Fred walked over to her and sat in a chair next to her.

"Feet sore?" He asked as he grabbed a leg and put it on his lap. He massaged her foot as he looked over at her. "I forgot to mention before, you look absolutely beautiful." He stated as he gazed at her.

"What are you going back on your statement?" She teased.

"What? That you look better natural? No, but that doesn't mean you aren't any more or less beautiful now. I just prefer you without all that girl stuff." Fred fired back at her.

"Well, thank you." She blushed a bit when she realized that he was actually being sincere and not being an ass.

"Welcome. Oh, by the way!" He said and reached into his pocket of his jacket. "George and I each made you something. I made this." He said as he handed her a box. "Georgie has his. They kind of go together in a way. We thought you would appreciate it."

Lunette looked at him confused. She opened the box and seen that there was a ring in it. "It's beautiful…" She whispered out, maybe a bit too quiet since there was loud music playing.

Fred knew what she said though, judging by her expression. "I enchanted the stone in the ring to have this glowing effect." He bit his lip, unsure if he should mention what it was for. "It's so if we spilt up somehow, you can look at the ring and still know I am alive. If it were to fade then…" He stopped as he seen her expression change from happy to depressed. "Unless, you prefer me to have gotten you an engagement ring." Fred said with a slight teasing tone, making her giggle.

"I mean, I wouldn't say no to that either. Thank you. It means a lot to me what you did." Lunette took the ring out and put it on her right middle finger. It fit perfectly.

The ring had a green stone that was held in by the vine like band. The band was a goldish color. The glow of the green stone was breath taking. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly.

"How could someone like you make something so beautiful and delicate?" The brunette teased.

"I can be gentle if I want to be." Fred returned and patted her foot. "Okay, next foot, Woman." He held out his hand for the other foot.

"Bossy." Lunette said as she replaced her foot with the other one on his lap.

Fred took her heel off and sat it on the ground. "It's one way to make you listen."

Fred massaged her other foot for some time. She sat there staring at the beautiful ring. Just knowing that the boys cared about Lunette worrying, if they are alive or not, made her feel so warm inside. Yet she was also sad. While they made these things they had to of thought about their deaths and what it would do to her. Seeing the ring or whatever George made her just stop glowing, that would tear her apart.

Fred had left and she was sitting alone while putting her shoes on. Lunette looked over and seen George standing, talking with his father about something. Molly made George wear a wrap over his ear just in case if Lunette didn't do a good job healing him. Even though Lunette double checked everything she did, it was a perfect heal.

She stood up and made her way over to George. She wrapped an arm around his arm and leaned on it. George smiled down at her, loving when she would do something like this.

"Excuse me; I need to talk to Lunette for a bit." George told his father.

Once they were alone he kissed her forehead. "I see that you have your ring." He stated.

"I do. It's a wonderful ring. Fred told me about the enchantment on it." She looked down a bit and then back up at him. "You both know I will do whatever I can to protect you guys, right?"

"We do." He replied and took out a bigger box than what Fred had given her.

Lunette opened the box and seen it was a necklace. "Again, how do you two make such beautiful things?" She asked with a huge smile on her lips.

"I know this will sound cheesy but, I made it while thinking about you. How fragile you are, how gorgeous your soul and body is, and how special you are to me." George grabbed the necklace and put it on her, hooking the back together. "I love you."

"And I love you, George." She said and kissed his lips briefly. "I wish I would have known about this. I would have made you both something in return. If we were to be split apart, I know you two would be wondering if I'm okay." She looked down sadly.

George grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. "We don't want anything in return. You are more than enough to us. Yes, it would drive us crazy knowing if you are or not but don't think that we will think the worst of it. We know you'll be alive." He kissed her cheek. "Now don't cry. It's a wedding. The bride is supposed to be crying, right?"

"I guess." She laughed out. "Thank you…"

The necklace had a silver chain and had this silver top part of a heart to hold in the stone. The stone was a blue heart that glowed in many different colors of blue. It mainly glows dark blue with a teal color in the middle. It was stunning, just like the ring. Lunette tried to think of ways to repay them. Maybe make them something like how they did? But what could she make that wasn't cheesy or "girly"?

**Thank you for reading my story! If you would like to see pictures of her ring, necklace, dress or hair please PM me! I will probably put a link on my profile to show you.**

**Again, thank you so much! Please leave a review! I will take any feedback and use them to my advantage. **


	4. On My Way

**On My Way**

As it grew darker, Lunette felt something bad in her gut. She sat down again trying to regroup herself. George had seen her and went over to her immediately, not a moment later Fred joined too. People started to notice that there was a change in the mood. They went over to the three, wondering what was wrong.

"Lunette?" George asked.

"Are you alright?" Fred joined in.

Lunette shook her head. "No, something is wrong. I feel like…I don't know how to explain it." Lunette explained herself. Ever since The Dark Lord came back she would get this feeling, a sense that something bad was or is happening.

A patronus came from the top of the tent and stopped right above the ground. It became all eerie and cold. The voice was recognizable. It was Kingsley and that was his patronus.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Kingsley's voice warned, coming from his patronus.

All that meant was that the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort and the Minister, Rufus, was killed by either Voldemort himself or the Death Eaters. Not to mention, that means the Death Eaters were on their way.

When the patronus faded away panic erupted among the crowd. Death Eaters started to show up at the party. Lunette was in shock because one of them apparated right in front of her. George grabbed her hand and ran with her to catch up with Fred and the rest of the family. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were nowhere to be found. Lupin and Tonks were casting shield charms.

There was nowhere to run, not with all of the family. Lunette was strong enough to disapparate two people, three if you include her. When she had her purse over her body, she grabbed George and Fred's hands as she screamed out for them to hold on tight. And like that, they were gone.

She apparated with the twins to a place that was familiar to her. It was where she first went to school; before she found out she was a witch. Her parents thought she was a squib, since her father was one. Spoiler alert, turns out she wasn't.

Lunette had no idea why she apparated here. All that went to her head was the word safe. She just wanted to be somewhere safe. The small girl then thought of home, in the muggle world. Lunette turned to the twins and was relieved that they were okay.

"Where are we?" George asked.

"We should have stayed, to help the others." Fred said with a slight frown to his face.

"We are at an old elementary school of mine." She turned to Fred. "I know, I know. Just hear me out. I don't think they would kill your family. I don't think Voldemort would do that. I don't know why I think this, I just do. Maybe he'll want your family around in case if Potter and they come back? I don't know. I just know that I had to take you two out."

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed. "We won't argue with your judgment." George said.

Fred sighed even more as he scratched his head. "How the bloody hell are we supposed to know if they are okay then?"

"I can go there from time to time if you want?" She suggested and started to play with her fingers. Her ring glowed along with her necklace. "I have a friend who lives here, muggle, and knows about magic. She can help us."

"No." The two said in unison.

"It is too dangerous for you to go back and forth." George spoke to her and touched her shoulder. "We will think of a way."

"Why not go to your place?" Fred asked.

"Because I don't want to freak my mom and dad out any more than they already are." Lunette replied.

Lunette's bag was like Hermione's, well the charm anyway. It had an undetectable extension charm on it. She went over to the playground and sat down on the swing. The twins followed as she took out her tennis shoes.

"There's no way in hell I am going to walk around in heels anymore." She cursed out and replaced her heels.

"How…" Fred began to speak.

"There is an undetectable extension charm on my bag." Lunette answered. "I always used to put my books in my purse so I wouldn't have to worry about losing them. It is very handy." She grinned. "Don't worry I brought clothes for all of us."

"Why do you have our clothes?" George asked curiously.

"I wanted to make sure we were prepared at all times. Hermione and I both prepared for the worst. I know that they are out looking for Horcruxes. We should too since we are out and about." She said with a cheesy smile.

"Well I'm in." George said and went to her side.

"We have no choice but to be in. If we say no Lunette would have our heads." Fred teased and poked at her belly.

"Damn right I would." Lunette joked back. "If she still lives in the same house then we don't have to walk far. It is only a couple of blocks down that way." Lunette said as they walked off. "I have money if we ever need anything. It's not much but if we go to my muggle bank I can take more out. My parents gave me a savings account here too, in case if I ever want to live in the muggle world again." Lunette explained. "I have about two-thousand and five hundred quid." She looked over at the twins. "I'm not going to do the math to turn it into our money." She laughed out.

They finally got to her friend's house and she rang the doorbell. A few moments later this middle aged woman opened the door. "Is that you, Lunette? Oh my, look at how much you have grown! I haven't seen you since you were a preteen." She cheered out while hugging her.

"She hasn't grown much since we've met her." Fred joked and gave them a cheesy grin.

Lunette glared at him, giving him the wait until we are alone boy look. "Mrs. Middleton, this is Fred…" She pointed to Fred. "And this is George." Lunette held out her hand towards George.

"I remember your mother speaking of them! Oh where are my manners? Come in!" She said as she moved away for the three to walk into her house.

The house is a one story, red brick house. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom. Mrs. Middleton lived with her husband and a dog. The dog's name is Blaine. He had these adorable puppy eyes and she always had him wear a bowtie on his collar.

Mr. Middleton was a few years older than his wife. He had a bit of gray in his black hair. It reminded of Lunette of salt and pepper. He had brown eyes and black square glasses. He was a bit round in the belly area and had to have been five foot eight at least. He always wore sweater vests with his clothes, even when he just stayed home. Lunette smiled when she remembered her younger self asking him why he always wore them.

"Why do you always wear those vests, Mr. Middleton?" Eight year old Lunette had asked him.

She was over at the Middleton's house, playing with some dolls and action figures, while her parents went Christmas shopping. Lunette always loved going over to their place. Mrs. Middleton always had sugar cookies baked for her.

"Because, you never know if there will be someone will just pop over and say hi. You got to look your best to impress, young lady." He stated.

"Well, according to my mum I always look good. I am even when I am sick and icky." She retorted.

Mr. Middleton laughed and shook his head. "That you do. You got me there."

Back to reality, they were all sitting in the living room. George and Lunette were sitting on the couch, Fred was on the floor petting and playing with Blaine, Mr. Middleton was in his chair, and Mrs. Middleton was sitting in her chair.

"So, what brings you here? You kids just come back from a wedding?" He asked as he pointed out their attire,

"Yeah, George and I's brother got married." Fred replied as he tossed the ball so Blaine could go get it.

"Now, my wife and I know what's going on in the wizard world. I have a feeling something bad has happened. We don't really want to know all the details, just know we are here to help you." Mr. Middleton said to the three.

Mrs. Middleton nodded and smiled. "We can provide you shelter and food, but please do not bring the danger into our home."

"Don't worry; no one followed us, Mrs. Middleton." Lunette assured. "It is just us. We needed a place to stay. We won't stay long. I was wondering if we could stay until we get ready for a little journey we have ahead of us."

The two nodded and Mrs. Middleton smiled. "Just come back alive, all three of you."

The clock struck midnight, the five of them were just chatting away. The couple needed to go to bed since Mr. Middleton had to work. Mrs. Middleton showed the three the spare bedroom. It came with a bed and a chair that you could lean back in to lay.

"Now, none of you better make any noise." Mrs. Middleton said sternly.

"Also, no hanky panky!" Mr. Middleton shouted from his room, making his wife sigh and shake her head.

Once they were all alone, the three were in the bedroom. Lunette was taking out all the clothes that she had brought. She brought each person three shirts, two pants, one pair of shoes, four pairs on underwear, and five pairs of socks. Lunette only brought two bras. One bra was white and the other was black. She also brought a jacket for each in case if it gets cold.

The bag also carried a tent for the three to stay in. It was a decent sized tent, to a muggle anyways. If you went inside it was a lot bigger.

"So that's where my blue shirt went." George said as he grabbed his shirt.

"How come you didn't bring alike clothes for us?" Fred asked as he looked over at Lunette.

"Sorry, I didn't think of…doing that. I kind of just grabbed clothes." She shyly stated, her cheeks turning into a soft shade of red.

"I'm just giving you shit." Fred teased and kissed her head. "So, time for bed." He said and then wondered for a bit. "How are we sleeping? What are we sleeping in?" He asked and looked at the two.

Lunette blushed scarlet. "We…we can sleep in shirts and underwear…if jeans are too uncomfortable."

They both laughed and shrugged. "I don't mind." George said.

"Since you're injured, you and Lunette can have the bed. I don't mind the chair." Fred said and took off his jacket and tie.

George did the same thing and looked over at Lunette, who was covering her eyes. "Love, you can look. We don't care."

"Yeah, plus I wouldn't mind watching you strip." Fred said as he removed the rest of his clothes except for his briefs.

George was down to briefs and socks. He sat on the bed and took his socks off. "Since we are inside, I'll be sleeping in my underwear. Unless that bothers you." He said and looked over at Lunette.

Lunette just shook her head as she still covered her eyes. Her hair was no longer in that pretty up due. Her makeup had to of been a little smudgy. She uncovered her eyes and seen the two staring at her.

"Is it okay if I sleep in a shirt and underwear?" She asked but didn't make any eye contact with them.

"You could sleep naked, we don't care." Fred said and grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the chair. He sat down on the chair and brought the foot rest up so he could sleep.

"Honestly, woman…you can do what you want around us. We don't judge." George grinned a bit. "We do tease but other than that everything is fine with us."

Lunette stood up and turned around so her back was to George. "Can you unzip the back?" She asked.

George did so and she let the dress drop to the floor. She stepped out of it and was now in only panties and tights. Her dress was strapless so she didn't bother wearing a bra. She had her arm over her breasts to cover them. She picked up one of their shirts, not knowing whose was whose and put it on. Her back remind towards them so they didn't see anything. Lunette bent over and took off her tights and put them in her bag.

"Okay, well I'm going to go wash off my makeup. Excuse me." She said and left the room. She knew that she could have changed in the bathroom, but it was not fair that they undressed in front of her, so why not tease?

Lunette lay in bed with George. Her backside was to his front. She couldn't stop thinking that they were so close, almost naked. She felt her face heat up and she bit her bottom lip. George had to of been feeling some effects, right? Maybe he was just trying to calm herself. Well, George has been more of the 'I would love to have sex but cuddling will work just as good'. Fred liked to cuddle also but there have been times where the cuddling went somewhere they both had to calm down from before it went any further.

It was not like she didn't want to have sex with them; she just wanted to wait until marriage. Plus, having sex with two guys? Well, not at once! How was she supposed to choose who would be her first anyways? It all was so complicated. Fred was her first kiss but only because there was a night of truth or dare at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Maybe George should be her first? No, no. She should just let the moment happen when it does and when they are both ready. No matter which twin it was with.

**I really hope that all of you who read my story at least like it. I am trying really hard to have everything perfect. So please leave feedback and tell me what needs to be changed, if anything! Thank you! Also the truth or dare game will be in my other story, that I need to start writing. I am just having so much fun with this story! I am terrible at finding where to stop at a chapter though and what to name it. So far I think I am doing good!**


	5. Burn With You

**Hello, Darlings! Well this chapter took a bit to write. I was extremely hard for me to write because of what happens in it. I cried here and there, I even had to write it the next day so I could regroup myself. Warning: This chapter is very sad and does have (fake) major character death. Everything will be explained in the chapter. Please read and leave feedback! **

**Burn With You**

The next morning, the boys were both in the bathroom getting ready. Lunette was just lying on the bed, which she shared with George last night. In her hand she had the ring, just playing with it while she thought about some stuff. Her thoughts were everywhere. Where was the relationship with the boy going to go? Will they all survive? Where are the Horcruxes? If they went on this journey, where would they camp out at? She had a ten in her bag. What would they do for food? She had an idea on that, sort of.

Then her thoughts took a turn, what about her woman stuff? She had some stuff in there but not to last her. Maybe when she was out she could just apparate to a store. Oh fuck, who knows?

She saw Fred come out of the bathroom, with clean clothes on, and his hair all flippy and nice. He wondered why she was just staring at the ring. Did she not really like it? A frown covered his face and then he sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fred asked as he gently took the ring from her.

"Just thinking about all this." She looked at Fred. "And about us."

"Us? As in…" He had a confused and questionable face.

"You and I. Then there's also George and I. But right now at this point, just us." She said.

George and Fred were two people, not one person. They needed to have their own relationship with Lunette sometimes. Yes they are sort of sharing her but that doesn't mean they need to share everything about each other's relationship.

"Is there something wrong with us? Is it the ring? If you don't like it-…" Fred stopped and looked down at the ring he held.

"Oh, Fred it's not the ring. I love the ring. It's just where are we going? You and I." She trailed off.

"You and I both know, even George knows too, that I would marry you in a heartbeat." He explained.

Lunette got all flustered. "It really doesn't bother you? To be sharing me with your brother, I mean."

"It does in a way, that I wish you loved me…but I am glad my brother has found a woman like you. You two are a happy couple, from what I can tell. It's like you two were made for each other. Then the selfish part of me gets jealous and wishes he would bugger off." Fred bit his bottom lip. "I won't force anything on you. I won't have you hurt yourself just to make one of us happy. As of right now, I couldn't be happier. I have you."

Lunette smiled and sat up. "Don't go all mushy on me, Freddie." She teased and kissed his cheek.

"I thought you liked romance." He teased back, poking her nose. "With all that muggle romance movies you watch. What was that one movie you watch all the time? Titanic?"

Lunette nodded. "So? It's a wonderful movie that makes me cry."

"I don't get why you want to cry. It seems a bit…" He stopped for a moment, choosing his next words carefully but thought screw it. "…stupid to me."

"Why do you always like getting into trouble? I've always wondered why you two love that." Lunette shot back at him.

"Not bad." Fred grinned and put the ring back on her finger.

Lunette was alone after Fred left to go hang out with his brother and the rest. She got dressed. Once she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a tan long sleeved shirt that was longer in the back and black jeans. She made her way out of the room when she was already. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"What would you three like for lunch?" Mrs. Middleton asked. Was it lunch time already? She must have slept well.

"Whatever you want to make. I don't care." She said and sat by George.

The day went on and a couple of days had passed. They packed supplies for the trip a bit better and was told they could come back if needed. Where should they start looking? Maybe they should check on the family. Just to make sure that they are okay at least.

After saying their goodbyes they apparated back to The Barrow. They were a couple of miles away so no one heard the cracking sound of them apparating. The three snuck near the house and up to the window. The Weasley family looked like they were living their normal lives. There was nothing out of the ordinary yet.

"Maybe Voldemort decided to just leave your family alone?" She mumbled softly.

"Why would he do that?" Fred asked quietly.

"Maybe because Harry isn't here? Why split up Death Eaters when they could just all work together? I don't know." Lunette whispered back. "I'm going in there to make sure. You two stay." She ordered. "And do not argue with me. Do as I say." She didn't wait for them to respond.

Lunette made her way to the door and knocked on it hesitantly. Mr. Weasley opened the door and looked shocked.

"Lunette?" He tugged her inside and hugged her as if one would hug a daughter. "We were all worried."

"Lunette?" Molly called from the kitchen and came walking fast around the corner. "Where are-"

"Safe." Lunette interrupted sternly. Her eyes made it clear to the parents that Lunette meant what she said and no further questions should be asked about it.

When she was in the place it seemed off somehow. It had that loving feeling it always had but it didn't feel happy. Lunette looked around and seen there was an unusual statue in the corner. It was a statue of a snake that's eyes glowed with the Slytherin green color.

"What's that?" Lunette asked.

"We're all being watched Lunette." Mr. Weasley spoke in a soft tone. "In a way I wish you wouldn't have come here. He probably knows you are here now."

"You mean…" Lunette began to say and then dark smoke with a green tint to it came from the opened mouth on the snake statue. A figure, that was see-through, was there. It was him. "Voldemort…" She said surprisingly.

It was a fake version of him. Kind of like a hologram but made out of a foggy smoke texture. Nonetheless it looked like he was here.

"Hello there, My Lady." Voldemort spoke with a grin. "Lunette is it?" Lunette nodded slightly. "You are very beautiful." He spoke as he made his way closer to Lunette. Arthur stood in between him and Lunette, making Tom glare. "Move, Weasley. I need to take a look at her."

"You did. You said she is beautiful, that's enough." He spoke in a protective tone.

"I said move or should I visit there?" He asked, knowing Mr. Weasley's answer. "Move."

Arthur reluctantly moved away from her and over to his wife, who was about in tears. Voldemort was close to her, maybe a foot away. He extended his arm to her and very lovingly touched her face. In his eyes she was perfect. He wanted her. "I'm going to play a little game with you, Love." He spoke and got his face closer to hers. "I will pretend you were never here, I will not harm any Weasley's, only if you help me find Potter and his friends. Do this for me and I will let the Weasley's live. Sometime near the future we will meet again and if we do you will come with me, with or without Potter. If you do not I will harm your cute little family. Do you understand, Lunette?" He smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, that name. It's as lovely as you are, my Dear." He tilted his head to the side. "Deal?"

Lunette was stunned the whole time. She felt as if she could not breathe. Lunette had hoped the twins were smart enough to stay out of the house. Once she heard him stop speaking she nodded. "Ye….yes." She whispered out and bit her bottom lip, trying to fight the tears.

"See you later." He said and the smoke went away.

Everything had gotten blurry and dark. She could hear her name being called out but it was too late. She collapsed onto the floor, fainting.

Lunette opened her eyes; she was in a dark room, standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing a dress. It was a black dress that stopped at her knees. The sleeves went to her shoulders. Her heels that she had on were also black but the heel part was gold. Real gold? Maybe. Her hair was in an up do and she had red lipstick on. She looked around the room and seen a house elf walking her way.

"Here is your wand, Mistress." The house elf said.

Without thinking, lunette took her wand that was on a silky black pillow the elf had in his hands. She saw something black on her arm. Turning her arm so her palm was facing her, she saw the mark. It was the mark. The Dark Lords mark. Lunette felt like screaming, but nothing came out. What the hell was going on?

"Finally. Took you long enough to get ready." A voice came from behind her, near a door.

Lunette turned around and seen who it was. It was Draco's crazy aunt. "Sorry, I wanted everything to look perfect for our Lord." She spoke. Why did she say that? What is going on?!

"Well, I'm sure he would love you in anything." She replied with a snippy attitude. "Now hurry up. He doesn't like to wait."

Lunette followed Bellatrix to a room with double doors. She opened the door, letting Lunette walk in first.

"There she is…" Voldemort said. He was across the table that had to of seated twenty people. Around the table sat all the Death Eaters, minus Bellatrix. "Lunette please has a seat." He pointed a seat that was next to him but on the side of the table.

Lunette nodded and made her way to the chair. She sat down in it. Why was she doing this? Why was she here? Where are Fred and George?!

"My Dear, you seem distracted. Is everything alright?" He asked as everyone looked over at her.

Lunette looked around and felt a bit embarrassed. "I am sorry, My Lord. I seem to be feeling tired. I haven't slept well and I have been getting sick." Why was she getting sick?

"Lunette, it's okay. These are the symptoms of pregnancy. They will pass. Now, pay attention to what I have to say or, pregnant with my child or not, I will have you punished." Voldemort said with a slight annoyance to his tone.

Pregnant?! Voldemort's child?! What?! No, no, no! Why was she pregnant with Voldemort's child?

"I apologize, My Lord." Lunette said as she bowed her head to Voldemort.

The meeting went on as if everything were normal. Lunette found herself playing with something on her finger. It's probably the ring Fred gave her. She looked down and seen it wasn't his ring. It was an engagement ring. It was black with two snake heads on both sides of the jewel. The diamond was Slytherin green. Oh great so she was engaged to the man too!

"Bring in our special guests." He called out.

A couple of minutes later two men came into the room, they had holes in their clothes, faces were all beaten up, blood stained their clothes, and they were ginger. It was the twins. Her face showed no emotion but on the inside she was freaking out. Lunette wanted to kill everyone in this room, besides the twins. Their mouths were sewed shut; their cheeks were stained with blood, sweat and tears. They looked unhealthy and unfed.

"I thought they weren't going to be harmed, My Lord?" She asked as she looked over at Voldemort.

"Well they were only punished when you disobeyed me." He explained and rolled his eyes. "Now, let me ask you a question."

"Anything, My Lord." She replied and didn't take her eyes off Tom.

"Do you still love them?" He asked as he cocked his head to the right.

"No, I do not." She said with a blank stare. Lunette was lying, of course. Well, she felt like she was lying.

"Good, then you won't need them anymore." He said and held out his wand. She looked at his wand. What? No! No! Please stop! "Avada Kedavra." He said as he killed Fred.

George looked over to the right of him and saw his brother fall to the ground lifeless. His screams were muffled, due to his mouth being shut.

Lunette screamed on the inside. Her heart broke into pieces as she witnessed one of her loves die. Why was this happening?

"Lunette, would you do the honor in killing the other?" Voldemort asked as he held out a hand for her to help her stand up.

"My pleasure." Lunette replied. No! This isn't right. She wasn't really going to do this, was she? Lunette tried so hard to fight her body, but nothing happened. Her struggle did nothing to her actions. Lunette stood up after taking Voldemort's hand. She faced George and pointed her want at him. Her eyes flicked to a glowing light on his chest, it was the necklace he made for her. It was beating along with his heart.

Lunette looked into the swollen face of her lover, or well once lover, and smirked. "Goodbye, George. It was fun." Lunette felt like everything was in slow motion all of a sudden. As she was flicking her wand to cast the spell, her eyes filled up with tears. _No. Please this can't happen._ Slowly a tear fell out of her eye and down her cheek as she spoke the spell. "Avada Kedavra." Lunette mentally screamed out for her love.

George was hit with the spell and slowly was falling to the ground. Lunette looked at the necklace and witnessed its final beat of a glow before turning dark. He was gone.

"Good job, my Dear." Voldemort said with pride. "Is that a tear?" He said when he saw the one tear steam down her cheek.

Lunette turned to the Dark Lord with a blank stare. "I'm not myself right now. Hormones I guess." She turned to one of the house elves. "Clean up the garbage, I don't want their smell to linger in the room." She ordered.

"You have done well." He spoke and grabbed her waist. "Now, off you go. You need your rest." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed and headed off to her bedroom.

Once she made it to the room she went into her closet and took out a night gown. Sliding out of the dress and out of her heels, she put the nightgown on. Lunette let her hair fall down and she stared at herself in the mirror. The tears never stopped flowing out of her eyes. She tilted her head as if she wondered why she was crying. On the inside she was broken. Everything she lived for was now dead. Lunette felt angry all of a sudden and let out an actual scream. She punched the mirror, making shards of glass shatter everywhere.

Lunette jolted awake screaming at the top of her lungs. Voices were shouting at her telling her to calm down. Finally she opened her eyes after being held down. There was Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny. The twins are alive? It was a dream? Right? It felt very real. She breathed heavily and then stared to weep.

"Where am I? What is going on?" She wept out loud. Lunette felt strong arms hold her to a very warm chest.

"You are at the Burrow. You are home and safe. You have been out for almost four months." Fred spoke calmly in her ear. "It's December twenty-second."

"I was…out for four months?" She asked as she began to calm down.

"We don't know what happened. I suspect a coma, maybe, but you were talking in your sleep. You dreamt a lot in the four months but none were this extreme. This one sounded like a nightmare." George said and sighed. "We heard everything. We even heard what happened to Fred and I."

Lunette peeked up at Fred, who just gave her a small smile. "We aren't mad, Lunette. We know you wouldn't do something like that." Fred spoke and ran a hand through her damp, from sweat, hair. "We know you love us."

"I do love you two. I'd rather it be me than either of you to die." She spoke softly and looked at George.

George had an unsure face, but he smiled at her. "Oi, Mom. Can you fix her something to eat? I bet she's hungry." He said.

Molly smiled and nodded to her son. She got up and patted Lunette on the head. "It's good to have you back with us, Sweetie. I'll cook you some Lasagna." She said and made her way out of the room with Arthur.

"How did I live without eating or drinking?" She asked as she looked at the two boys.

"We don't know." Fred said with a frown.

"None of us could touch you. It was like you had this white force field around you that prevented anything from getting to you." George answered with a shrug.

"I wonder what happened…" Lunette trailed off.


	6. You're Mine

** Hi! So this chapter will help any confusion. Questions will be answered. Anyways enjoy my story!**

**You're Mine**

Lunette got up and took a hot shower. She needed it. Her muscles felt all achy and sore. Maybe she could ask one of the twins to massage her? The twins, that dream, it all felt so real. She had no control over her body. She had no control over anything but how she felt on the inside. Everyone heard her nightmare. They must think she has gone insane or something.

Lunette was done with her shower and she was standing in front of the mirror. She wore the towel around her body and had her damp hair down, dangling around her face and body. Her hair reached to the middle of her back now. She usually had her hair between the middle of her back and shoulders. That weird force field that was around her, what was it? A knock on the door took her back to reality.

"I'll be out in a bit!" She called out as she dropped the towel to the ground.

"It's just me." A voice called out from behind the door. It was George. She could tell by his tone of voice. To her, his voice seemed to be just a tad bit lower than Fred's voice.

"One moment, I am naked." Lunette replied to George.

"Okay, well Mom just wanted me to tell you that the food is ready." George told the small woman. "I'll see you downstairs. I love you." He said as he started to walk away.

"I love you too…" She said back and sighed. Lunette had a lot on her mind. Why did she have that dream? Why does Voldemort want to see her again? Did he leave them alone for the four months she was passed out? There were all these questions and no answers. Maybe she should ask them when she got downstairs. Would these questions be asked too soon? Lunette looked at herself in the mirror again and shrugged to herself. They are questions that need to be asked and answered. So, the Weasley's will understand.

Lunette made her way to the bedroom and got out some clothes. She put on pink panties, a black bra, socks, black jeans, and a gray sweatshirt with a big black heart in the middle. She brushed her hair out, which was slightly damp. Lunette made her way down all the stairs and got to the dinner table. Surrounding the table was Ginny, Arthur, Molly, George, and Fred. She sat down between the twins and began eating her food.

Her food was so good. Molly always made the best food out of everyone Lunette knew. Arthur and Molly were talking to each other about how Fleur and Bill were doing, where they lived and what kind of house they had. Molly looked over at Lunette and smiled at her.

"So, Lunette what do you plan on doing with your life? Would you like to get married? Would you like to have kids? What house would you like to live in?" Molly asked all eagerly.

"Mom, what's with all the questions?" Fred asked a bit annoyed.

"Just wondering what she wanted to do in life." Molly replied.

"Well, um…yeah I want to eventually get married, have kids, and get a house." Lunette answered and looked down with a slight tint of blush on her face.

"How many kids do you want?" Arthur asked, curiosity covering his face.

Lunette looked to the right and left of her, looking at both of her men. "Um…I would like to have four kids."

"Four kids with each of them or four kids total?" Molly asked.

"Mom!" Fred and George said with exasperation.

"I'm just asking. You boys need to figure things out with your life with her." Molly said sternly as she pointed a finger at the both of them.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." Lunette spoke up and she looked over at Molly and Arthur. "I don't know who I'll have kids with. I don't know who I'll end up being with. I don't know how you two feel about our relationship, but I love them both dearly and I wish I could spend the rest of my life with them. As for my house, I haven't really thought about it. I would think we would start small and go from there."

George and Fred both smiled at her. George rubbed her back while she spoke and Fred put his hand on her thigh. They both look at their parents to see their reactions and if they were going to comment about their strange relationship.

Arthur leaned closer to the table so he was heard. "Molly and I have been discussing to each other about you three. We are happy for all of you and will support you three through your relationship. We don't think badly about this at all and we would like to see you marry either or both, plus we would like grandkids from you, Lunette. The more kids the better."

"You're already family to us. Even if you haven't become my daughter in law yet, I still think of you as part of my family. You treat both of my sons well and I couldn't see them with anyone else." Molly spoke to her and smiled warmly.

"Aw, thank you! Should I start calling you mum now?" Lunette teased and then continued to eat her food.

The family laughed and had a fun time. It felt like there wasn't a war going on at all. Lunette got to thinking, after she was done with her food, about her questions. How was she going to bring this up? Lunette looked around the room and seen the statue was right there but the eyes weren't glowing. Arthur saw Lunette stare at the statue and tried to get Lunette's attention.

"When the eyes of the statue stop glowing that means no one is watching us." Arthur answered her unspoken question. If there was going to be a time to ask these questions, it was now.

"Why did tell me he wants to see me again?" She asked Arthur.

"Darling, I wish this weren't true but, Voldemort has chosen you to become his wife and to bare his heir." He said bluntly.

"Huh? Why is it me?" Lunette asked with disgust and shock.

"He seems to have taken a like to you. I know personally that it's very easy to." Fred joked.

Lunette rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you, Fred." She looked back at Arthur. "Anyways, back to a serious question, why me?"

"I have no idea. He probably just likes the way you look. You are a pureblood, correct?" Arthur asked and Lunette nodded. "There's one good reason."

"Think he knows that I'm related to Umbridge?" Lunette asked with a slight disgust.

"Maybe, I have no idea." Arthur shrugged.

"So, did he leave you alone while I was out?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes, actually he has. There were times where the statue's eyes would glow but it hasn't for some time now. He's probably busy trying to find Harry and the others." Arthur said and stood up.

"I see…I should probably try to help Harry." Lunette said and stood up as well.

"Not without us." Fred interjected. "We are going with you."

"No, you need to stay here with your Mom and Dad." Lunette ordered as she grabbed Fred's shoulders. "I'm serious."

"So am I!" Fred shouted. "George, back me up here."

"Lunette, you know well that at a time like this we won't be separated from you. Living with you unconscious for four months killed us inside." George said sweetly as he stood up. He grabbed her shoulder and made her turn to him. He gazed into her eyes and smiled kindly. "If you decide to go, then take us with you. If you don't go then that's fine as well."

Lunette looked down at the floor and softly spoke. "I feel like I need to be away from you two. It's not that I don't want to but-…"

"Is it because of the nightmare?" Fred asked as he took her left hand. "It was just a dream. It's not reality and it won't ever happen."

"You guys don't understand. That dream felt so real. Voldemort killed Fred right in front of me and I acted like it had no effect on me. I killed George without hesitation. Do you get it? I am afraid that will happen. I'm afraid that wasn't a dream but a prediction." Lunette admitted. Her voice shook from unshed tears.

"We know it won't happen because we know you." George spoke softly and wiped a tear that escaped her right eye. "We know you, Lunette."

"Do you?" She asked as she looked up at George. "My aunt is a crazy evil bitch, who knows I might become like her. You know weird genetic stuff."

"Do you believe that?" Fred asked, making Lunette turn her head to face him.

Lunette hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I don't believe that at all."

"Then stop. Don't think about it. You need to stop putting yourself down. You're an amazing woman." Fred said and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, I won't go. Also, I can't stop thinking about that dream just like that." Lunette said as she snapped her fingers. When she snapped her fingers all the cabinets and drawers opened, making everyone jump.

"What was that?" George said as he looked around.

"Lunette…" Arthur said as he frowned. "I didn't know you could use magic without a wand…how come you never told us?"

"What do you mean magic without a wand? I didn't know I could…I just snapped my fingers." Lunette answered with a questionable look.

"There are some wizards and witches who can use wandless magic. Dumbledore was one of them who could use wandless magic." Arthur explained. "It can be used by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. Didn't you learn how to use nonverbal spells at Hogwarts? You should have learned about it in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Yes, I learned how to but I never use it unless it's with small easy spells. Dumbledore found out I could do nonverbal spells easily and told me to control it better. I stopped doing them because I didn't want to hurt anyone if I got angry or something." Lunette said and looked over at Fred. "When you took Angeline Johnson to the Yule Ball I accidentally set her dress on fire because I was so angry and jealous. I fixed it, of course, but that was when I decided no more nonverbal spells." She frowned at the memory. "I should have gave her pimples rather than burn her dress. That would have been more pleasing to me."

Fred shook his head with amusement. "I took her to the ball because I had a liking to her and didn't know my feelings for you. I thought we were just best friends. Plus I knew George wanted to take you."

"True…" Lunette trailed off in thought. "Those were fun times."

It was the next day, Arthur and Lunette was outside training Lunette how to control her gifted magic. If taught correctly, she could be a great use to when the war happens. The rest of the family, George, Fred, Ginny and Molly were also outside watching.

"I want you to cast Expelliarmus at me, nonverbally." Arthur said as he readied his wand. "Ready?" Lunette nodded and looked at his wand.

Lunette concentrated hard as she thought of the spell. The wand wiggled a bit in Arthur's hand before being flung out of his hand. The wand landed six feet away from him on the ground. The twins cheered for Lunette, making her gush.

"Good job. Now, I want you to use Accio to bring my wand to you so you can officially disarm me." Arthur ordered and then ran to his wand to try to get it. If he got his wand and pointed it at her then he "won" the battle and she would be "dead".

Lunette's heart raced as she concentrated hard and finally the wand came to her, along with everyone else's wand. She caught some of them but the others hit her arm or leg then dropped to the ground.

Arthur stood there and laughed when he realized what happened. "Well, it looks like you'll need to work on that. Don't want to take everyone's wand away from them during the battle, right?"

"Sorry!" Lunette apologized and gave the wands back to each owner.

When George got his he laughed as he took it. He lightly poked her belly with his wand. "Next time you want my wand all you have to do is just ask." He teased.

"Oh, shut it!" Lunette replied with a pouty frown. Of course his grin was contagious and she couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Don't make me mad or I'll just happen to tie your shoe laces." She said. Lunette got on her tippy toes and kissed his chin before returning to her spot.

They practiced with many spells for a couple more hours. Some spells were a success but others were failures. One jinx she casted was Levicorpus. She meant to target Arthur but it ended up being casted at Ginny. Levicorpus is a jinx that causes the target to be hoisted up by their ankles. Molly was the one who used the counter-jinx, Liberacorpus, to make it stop.

After months of practicing, Lunette became a very powerful witch. It was kind of intimidating how well of a witch she was. Ginny left home to go back to Hogwarts when Christmas was over. When she left she told her family that she will be back for Easter.

It was now the month of February. The date is February eleventh of nineteen ninety-eight. Lunette was in the bedroom, making her ring and necklace float. She watched them carefully. George, Fred and Arthur left to go help Lupin with something.

Molly was in the kitchen, cleaning, trying to get her mind off of her husband and the boys. Lunette knew they are living, thanks to the ring and necklace. She started to twirl her very long, brunette hair between her index finger and her middle finger. The woman looked at her hair and sighed, she needed a haircut. Lunette put her ring back on, along with the necklace. She got up and went downstairs to talk to Molly.

"Hey, Molly can you give me a haircut?" She asked a bit sheepishly. She never had Molly cut her hair before.

"Sure thing! Just have a seat and I'll go get the scissors." Molly said cheerfully and made her way to the bathroom where the scissors where kept. Molly came back and put a towel around Lunette so she didn't get any hair on her clothes. "So what would you like me to do?"

"I was thinking just having my hair back to being between the middle of my back and shoulders again. Oh, and a touch up on my layers." Lunette answered.

Molly started to cut Lunette's hair just how she wanted it. She broke the silence by asking Lunette a question. "So, what are you thinking about giving Fred and George for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh crap! I forgot about it!" Lunette said with a little panicked voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they would just love to be with you that day." Molly assured Lunette as she continued to cut her hair.

"I want to get them something though. They both made me these last year." She said as she showed Molly the ring and necklace. Lunette explained why they glowed and Molly smiled.

"That sounds like my boys. Always making sure people have a smile on their face and a happy heart." Molly said.

She was finally finished cutting Lunette's hair. Lunette stood up and ran a hand through her hair. As she did so the dark smoke came out of the statue, making Voldemort appear.

"Hello, Lunette…" Voldemort greeted with a sardonic grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Lunette spoke rather blunt and quick.

"That's good." He looked over at Molly and started to speak to her. "Your husband and sons are in my custody. If you wish to have them released…" He turned to Lunette and spoke to her. "You will come to the Malfoy Manor tonight, alone. They are safe, don't worry. I made sure no one harmed a single ginger hair on them."

"Why do you have them? Why do you want me there?" She asked with a bitter tone.

"Because, if you wish for them to be freed then you must do what I say." Voldemort answered as he slowly began to frown. "If not, I will kill them tonight. You have thirty minutes." He looked at her up and down. Lunette was in pajamas and slippers. "I suggest you use your time wisely to get changed." And like that the smoke went away.

Lunette turned to Molly and sighed. "Don't worry, Molly. I'll go get them." Lunette tried to remain calm in front o Molly. She didn't want her to freak out any more than what she already is.

"Darling, you do know that this is his plan right? He wants you there and for you to never leave." Molly said as she grabbed her arm.

"I'll leave with them tonight." She said with a smile, patting Molly's hand that touched her arm. "I'll be back."

About twenty minutes went by and Lunette was already. She was in a bright pink, long sleeved shirt, a black cardigan, blue grey faded jeans, and black booties. She put the chain of the necklace through the ring and put the necklace on. She hid the necklace and ring under her shirt so it was protected.

Lunette looked in the mirror and sighed. This will probably end with people dying. Lunette grabbed her wand and put it up her sleeve. It was time to go.


End file.
